Cinta Datang Terlambat
by katakuri mino
Summary: Semua berawal dari persahabatan yang terjalin dari sekolah dasar hingga ke jenjang universitas. Persahabatan yang saling mengikat dimana keduanya tanpa disadari saling membutuhkan satu sama lain namun tak mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Hingga salah satu dari keduanya memiliki kekasih dan mulai melupakan yang lain. Tapi, apakah semudah itu melupakan?
1. chapter 1

Semilir angin laut pada malam hari sangat menyejukkan. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata sapphire seindah langit di siang hari. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat helaian rambut yang berwarna kuning itu turut bergoyang-goyang. Seolah-olah tahu jika sang pemilik sedang merasakan kenyamanan. Bunyi-bunyi suara jangkrik yang menjadi penghias malam tenggelam ditelan suara deburan ombak laut yang kuat. Suara deburan ombak pun kian kencang ditandai waktu menunjukkan semakin malam. Sang bulan mulai unjuk diri seakan-akan mengatakan akulah sang cahaya di malam hari.

Pemuda yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam mulai merasakan adanya gangguan. Buru-buru dia berlari ke dalam rumah dan tujuannya tentu saja ke kamar kecil. Dapat dikatakan dia tidak tahan terhadap angin malam apalagi berada di daerah pantai. Bunyi suara pintu kamar mandi yang mulai terbuka menandakan pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan gangguan di perut.

"aaahhh... akhirnya. Selalu saja tidak pernah tahan dengan angin malam." ucap pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata sapphire dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap perut yang dilapisi baju.

"haaahhh.." hela nafas tak luput keluar dari bibir sang pemuda kala lelah dengan aktivitas gangguan malamnya.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan mencuat melawan gravitasi dengan sepasang mata onyx yang memandang tajam ke arah pemuda didepannya si pemilik sepasang mata sapphire itu.

"eh, Sasuke? Aku baru meyelesaikan gangguan diperutku. Ah, sakit sekali rasanya" keluh pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sudah sering kukatakan untuk tidak terlalu lama keluar saat malam hari" ucap pemuda pemilik nama Sasuke yang terus memandang tajam ke lawan bicaranya.

"hehehe, habisnya aku bosan menunggumu" kata pemuda dengan kulit tan sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ayo makan" ajak Sasuke kepada pemuda dengan kulit tan berparas manis didepannya.

"kau beli makanan apa, teme?"

"ambilkan piring, dobe" ujar Sasuke yang tak menjawab pertanyaan dan memerintahkan pemuda berparas manis itu untuk mengambilkan piring.

"teme! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ucap pemuda berparas manis dengan kesal namun tetap menuruti perintah.

"hn"

"teme!"

Pertengakaran kecilpun terjadi antara kedua pemuda tersebut. Lebih tepatnya pemuda berparas manisdengan sepasang mata sapphire lahyang membuat keributan sedangkan pemuda berambut biru dengan mata onyx hanyamenanggapi seadanya.

-Pagi hari-

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari dan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke celah-celah tirai jendela mengusik pemuda dengan kulit tan. Mengusap-usap mata sejenak, sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Membuka mata dan melihat jam di dinding, sekedar memastikan waktu.

"ah, masih terlalu pagi" ucap pemuda kulit tan yang masih menyesali bangun terlalu cepat mendahului alarmnya.

"apa yang aku mimpikan? Kenapa aku memimpikan masa itu" gumam pemuda itu seolah akan ada yang menjawab jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"mungkin aku merindukannya" pikir pemuda itu yang masih bingung dengan mimpinya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bermimpi tentang 'masa itu'. Masa dimana ia dan sang sahabat atau rivalnya yang selalu dekat, kemanapun pergi selalu bersama, melontarkan kata-kata saling ejek –walau hanya sebelah pihak- yang berujung perkelahian kecil dan berakhir dengan tawa. Masa ia dan sang rival yang saling membutuhkan, saling mengisi dan tentu saja masa dimana mereka masih belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

Pemuda kulit tan hanya merenung mengingat kembali kenangan 'masa itu'. Ia selalu menyesali hal yang tak pernah ia sadari secepatnya, hal yang harusnya ia katakan sebelum pemuda bermata onyx tersebut memiliki kekasih, hal yang –mungkin- membuat ia dan pemuda bermata onyx selalu bersama.

"haaaahhh.. sepertinya aku harus mandi untuk menjernihkan kepalaku" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, muncul sosok pemuda kulit tan dengan rambut kuning yang baru selesai dengan ritual paginya. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadinya di bagian bawah dengan tetesan air yang menetes dari rambut ke tubuh tan itu, menambah kesan seksi dan manis secara bersamaan. Memilah-milah baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk ke kampus. Setelah didapatkan pakaian yang sesuai, lalu ia gunakan dan mulai bercermin. Ia merasa heran dengan dirinya yang memiliki tubuh ramping, padahal ia selalu melakukan olahraga basket. Harusnya ia memiliki tubuh yang bagus seperti Sasuke. Ia begitu iri dengan pemuda tampan bermata onyx itu, memiliki otak yang cerdas, tubuh yang indah dengan abs dibagian perut, dan berperawakan tinggi. Sedangkan ia, tubuh ramping cenderung seperti perempuan, tinggi rata-rata, dan tentu saja tidak ada abs dibagian perut, otak pun pas-pasan.

"oh Kami-sama, kenapa aku berbeda?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengeluh dengan keadaan fisiknya.

"lebih baik aku menyiapkansarapan saja" ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkansarapan sekaligus bekal makan siang.

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang hidup sendiri diapartemen sederhana. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal sejak ia berusia 10tahun akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang merenggut banyak nyawa. Ia tak memilikisaudara. Ia dititipkan di panti asuhan hingga usianya cukup untuk mengelola hartawarisan yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan terbilang cukup banyak.Pemuda itu tahu kedua orangtuanya termasuk ke dalam keluarga kaya tapi ia tak ingin menghamburkan uang tersebut dengan hal yang tidak berguna. Karena itulah iamenggunakan harta warisan kedua orangtuanya untuk hal-hal penting. Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan sebagai simpanan nanti,namun sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya melarang keras pemuda itu untuk bekerja.Ia kesal dengan sikap sang raven yang selalu melarang melakukan hal yangmenurutnya tidak bagus, tapi ia juga tak dapat menolak sisi perhatian yangselalu pemuda Uchiha itu berikan.

Suatu hari ia pernah mencoba melamarpekerjaan di toko yang berakhir ia diseret pemuda raven itu ke apartemennya dandiberikan tatapan tajam serta interogasi yang memakan waktu cukup panjang.Pemuda raven itu juga mengatakan akan selalu ada untuknya, ia dapat memberikanbantuan uang jika pemuda berparas manis itu sangat membutuhkan. Ia bencidikasihani, ia tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Karenanya ia menolakmentah-mentah tawaran tulus pemuda raven.

-Dikampus-

"Narutooo" panggil seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang berada di kedua pipi sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"ada apa Kiba?" jawab pemuda berparas manis yang memiliki nama Naruto.

"hehe, tidak ada. Aku ingin berjalan bareng denganmu. Tak boleh?" tanya balik pemuda yang bernama Kiba.

"hm, ayo ke kelas" ajak Naruto.

"oke. Naruto, aku ingin bertanya" Kiba memasang wajah serius dengan tatapan mata ke arah lawan bicaranya seolah sedang menginterogasi seseorang.

"apa?"

"akhir-akhir ini kaujadi lebih pendiam, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menanyakan hal yang terbilang sensitif ini ke Naruto,tapi ia benar-benar merasa terjadi perubahan pada pemuda berparas manisdidepannya ini semenjak Sasuke memiliki kekasih.

Pemuda dengan sepasang mata sapphire cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, namun ia dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto menyakinkan sahabatnya yang masih menatap tak percaya.

"benarkah tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Lalu kenapa kau jadi pendiam?" tanya Kiba beruntun. Ia ingin Naruto jujur kepadanya dan bercerita mengenai masalahnya.

"benar. Aku sedang ada masalah saja, tapi tak apa ttebayo" jawab Naruto dengan menunjukkan cengiran andalannya.

"haaahhh" Kiba menghela nafas.

"baiklah, kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku Naruto" ujar Kiba lagi.

"wakatta ttebayo, ayo ke kelas" ajak Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya dan dibalas Kiba dengan rangkulan dipundaknya.

Mereka berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa menuju ke kelas, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.


	2. chapter 2

Namikaze Naruto, itulah nama dari pemuda yang memiliki paras manis dengan tubuh ramping, rambut berwarna kuning jabrik dengan kulit tan yang menghiasi badan menambah kesan seksi. Tentu saja sepasang mata sapphire seindah langit di siang hari memperindah ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Senyum ramah dan pembawaan diri yang selalu ceria membuat orang-orang disekitarnya betah. Ia merupakan putra dari sepasang suami istri yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Saat ini ia telah memasuki ke jenjang perkuliahan tingkat semester akhir tepatnya di Universitas Konoha. Kesibukannya semakin meningkat dengan segala urusan yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai bahan skripsinya nanti. Ditengah kesibukannya ia masih mengambil beberapa mata kuliah yang harus diperbaiki. Ia bukanlah mahasiswa pintar yang semudah menjetikkan jari langsung mendapatkan nilai A. Ia hanya mahasiswa dengan otak pas-pasan, karenanya ia butuh ekstra usaha lebih.

-Atap Kampus-

Kelas mata kuliah statistika telah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Naruto telah duduk santai manikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan di atap kampus tempat favoritnya dengan sekotak bekal makan siang yang telah ia siapkan. Naruto mulai membuka bekal makan siangnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat kenangan 'masa itu'. Kenangan dimana ia dan sang sahabat yang selalu makan bersama di atap kampus. Tapi semua itu tidak pernah lagi terjadi sebab sang sabahat yang telah memiliki kekasih.

"haaaahhhh" Naruto menghela nafas. Ia merasa sesak dibagian dadanya jika mengingat kenangan itu.

"kau akan cepat tua kalau terlalu sering menghela nafas, dobe" ujar pemuda yang berdiri didekat pintu sambil menganggetkan sang blonde.

"Sa-Sasuke?! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya seakan selesai mengikuti perlombaan lari.

"hn"

"teme!"

Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disebelah pemuda berparas manis itu. Ia membawa kotak makan siang yang telah dibuatkan sang bunda tercinta dan mulai membukanya. Sasuke mulai memakan bekal makan siangnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak percaya dari sang blonde.

"Ke-kenapa kau ke sini? Kau tidak makan siang dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut datang menemuinya dan makan siang bersama.

"Sakura sedang absen" jawab sang raven singkat dan terus melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah pemuda disebelahnya. Naruto menatap sendu Sasuke, ia merasa kecewa. Ia mengira dirinya termasuk berharga bagi Sasuke, pada kenyataannya hanya selingan sesaat sang pemuda berambut raven yang terus melanjutkan makan siang.

"teme! Aku bukan selinganmu!" jawab Naruto kesal dengan nada terkesan biasa. Naruto mati-matian menahan air mata hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia harus terlihat biasa didepan pemuda tampan itu agar perasaannya tak diketahui oleh sang pemuda. Naruto takut jika Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya, pemuda itu akan menjauhinya bahkan mungkin parahnya tak ingin berteman lagi. Setidaknya, dengan keadaan seperti ini dia bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke walaupun harus menahan rasa cemburu.

-Skip time-

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus yang mulai sepi. Kegiatan kampus yang dia ikuti menguras banyak waktu serta fisik. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengikuti kegiatan kampus hanya semata-mata mengisi kekosongan dan tentu mencari kesibukan agar terus tak memikirkan Sasuke. Saat Naruto berada di depan salah satu kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berbincang dan sesekali wajah Sakura terlihat memerah. Mereka juga terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan. Tidak, tepatnya Sakura lah yang menggandeng tangan sang Uchiha. Namun, pemuda itu tampak tak keberatan.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sapphire dan onyx saling bertatapan sesaat. Namun, Naruto mengalihkan terlebih dahulu pandangannya ke tempat lain asal tidak ke mata pemuda bersurai raven.

"hai Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto ke Sakura tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"oh hai juga Naruto. Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sakura ke Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baik kekasihnya.

"iya, aku akan pulang. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Jaa naa" balas Naruto sekaligus berpamitan.

"tunggu dobe!" cegah Sasuke yang langsung memegang lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan melihat lengannya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Sesaat, terlihat wajahnya memerah namun dia mulai mengkondisikan diri.

"ayo pulang bersama" ajak Sasuke yang masih terus memegang lengan kiri Naruto.

"a-aah, a-aku sudah janjian dengan Kiba untuk pulang bersama. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku mengganggu kalian hehe" tolak Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya dan berusaha melepas genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto tajam dan genggaman tangannya makin erat, tapi sesaat setelahnya Sasuke melepas genggamannya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku duluan" sapa Naruto terakhir kali sebelum berpisah.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedikit berlari di sepanjang lorong dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedikit berlari di sepanjang lorong dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih terus menatap ke arah pemuda blonde itu pergi.

"hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura pergi dari tempat mereka menuju ke parkiran mobil.

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Naruto berlari menghindari Sasuke. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda itu untuk menghindari Sasuke. Ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Ia juga tak akan lagi kuat menahan rasa sakit lagi. Menghindar. Itulah kata yang tepat yang ia lakukan untuk Sasuke. Ia takut jika terus-menerus bersama dengan Sasuke, akan menyebabkan perasaannya yang semakin dalam ke sang pemuda. Naruto berkomitmen ingin fokus terhadap skripsi juga mata kuliah yang masih diambil. Mulai sekarang, ia berkomitmen untuk melupakan Sasuke.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju halte bis. Sekarang pukul 8 malam, itu berarti bis terakhir yang ditunggu akan tiba dalam 15 menit lagi. Saat beberapa langkah sampai di halte, Naruto dikagetkan dengan mobil hitam BMW Seri 7 yang secara tiba-tiba berhenti disebelah Naruto berdiri. Naruto sangat kenal dengan mobil itu, siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

"masuk" ajak –lebih tepatnya perintah- Sasuke ke Naruto yang berada disebelah mobil setelah ia menurunkan kaca mobil penumpang.

"A-a-aku-"

"masuk!" potong Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban sang blonde.

Naruto mencebik bibirnya kesal tapi tetap mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia mulai memasuki mobil itu dan mobil mulai berjalan menuju arah apartemen Naruto. Dalam perjalanan, terasa atmosfir yang tak mengenakan dari sang Uchiha. Naruto gelisah dengan kebohongan yang telah ia buat dan diketahui sang Uchiha. Ia takut malam ini akan dapat ucapan dingin dan tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde ingin langsung turun dari mobil. Namun oleh Sasuke dicegah dengan pertanyaan tanpa menoleh.

"dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"a-aku.. tadi ada rapat sebentar dan baru pulang" jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"rapat apa sampai kau baru pulang jam segini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan

"a-aku-" jawab Naruto namun terpotong

"tatap aku jika sedang berbicara" perintah Sasuke dengan tangan kiri menuju dagu sang blonde untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"a-aku dari taman"

"kau berbohong dengan pulang bersama Kiba." Jelas Sasuke dengan tangan yang telah diletakkan kembali atas paha. Naruto gelisah dan ketakutan,

"ma-maaf, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku tak ingin menganggu kalian" jawab Naruto ketakutan dengan jari yang dimainkan diatas paha.

"kau lebih penting daripada Sakura. Kau tahu itu"

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala dan mulai menangis. Ia menangis karna sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

"tolong jangan seperti ini Sasuke" pinta Naruto dengan tangis yang semakin pecah.

"k-kau hanya semakin membuat pe-perasaanku terha-dap-mu bertambah besar. M-maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi a-aku menyukaimu, hiks..." ucap Naruto jujur dengan suara serak.

Mata onyx sang pemuda Uchiha yang mendengarkan sedari tadi melebar sesaat. Ia tak menyangka selama jika sang sahabat baik yang dimiliki memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dalam lubuk hati sang Uchiha dia ingin sekali memeluk Naruto yang menangis dan menenangkannya. Ia merasa sakit melihat sang sahabat menangis, tapi egonya berkata lain. Ia mencengkram kuat setir mobilnya.

"sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam, ini sudah malam" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menatap sang blonde.

Naruto kaget. Ia memandang tak percaya sang Uchiha. Jijik kah sang Uchiha atas pengakuannya? Apakah ini akhir dari persahabatan mereka? Naruto memandang kecewa. Ia merasa sakit, sangat sakit. Ia ingin menumpahkan kembali tangisannya, tapi ia tahu sang Uchiha yang mungkin telah jijik atas pernyataannya.

"a-aku m-mengerti" jawab Naruto

"ma-maaf atas pernyataanku. Kau pasti jijik kepadaku sekarang. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Sakura. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mengganggumu dan melupakanmu. Oyasumi, Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan suara serak dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"sial!" ucap Sasuke sambil memukul setir mobil dan menatap nanar ke arah Naruto pergi. Sejujurnya Sasuke tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia ingin menenangkan sahabat tapi egonya lebih besar. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa tak jijik sama sekali dengan ungkapan perasaan Naruto. Justru ia merasa senang? Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menepis semua dan menganggap hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Ia telah memiliki Sakura. Ya, ia mencintai kekasihnya. Semua ini pasti hanya perasaan kasihan terhadap Naruto. Sasuke tak ingin melakukan karena perasaan kasihan, karena ia tahu Naruto membenci itu.

Sasuke menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhdan pikiran.

tbc..


End file.
